


Untitled GumRob Fanfic

by bunniofdahills



Series: GumRob [1]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, GUMROB, Gumball - Freeform, M/M, ROBBALL, Romantic Fluff, Saucy, Sfw for the most part, Untitled - Freeform, Vanilla, fluff but saucy, gumrob fanfic, lol, originally from wattpad, penny - Freeform, rob - Freeform, roball, sfw, sfw but still saucy, tawog - Freeform, untitled gumrob fanfic, wattpad, what is freeform, what is that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniofdahills/pseuds/bunniofdahills
Summary: gumball n penny had broke up but now rob is smitten OH NO(also on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/210232371-untitled-gumrob-fanfic) that link probably don’t work so just search for it
Relationships: Rob/Gumball Watterson
Series: GumRob [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. The Break-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve looked out there for GumRob fanfics and NOT ONE is finished or in English(except for a few, which is awesome), so I’m contributing to making a full-fledged fanfic of my own to show the people that I WANT MORE GUMROB IN THIS WORLD  
> (that’s crazy, right?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gumball happy as a clam but penny sad as a lamb on death roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chu

It was a bright, sun-shiny day in Elmore where our story begins.

Gumball had just got out of class for the day and was definitely looking forward to seeing his beautiful girlfriend, Penny Fitzgerald. As soon as he and his siblings, Darwin and Anais, had gotten home, Gumball went up to his room to chat with Penny on ElmorePlus.

"Hello, beautiful!" Gumball happily started the conversation.

"Hey..." Penny had texted back.

"Why did you put dots after the 'Hey'?" He asked.

"C-Can I come over? I wanna talk..."

"We're already talking?"

"...In person..."

"Ooooh...sure."

Gumball logged out and waited for Penny to come to his house.

"Why do I feel like those messages were...serious?" Gumball thought to himself.

The doorbell rung and SURPRISE SURPRISE, it's Penny with a sad and concerned expression on her face, trying to contain herself.

"Hi." Gumball causally said

"Hi..."

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I-I-I...I THINK WE SHOULD TAKE A BREAK!" Penny blurted out.

Gumball froze, not changing his expression AT ALL as Penny explained to him why they should break up.

"I mean, I love what we have, but, I feel like...we're losing it. I hope you'd understand, a-and we can still be friends..."

Gumball said nothing.

"...Goodbye..." Penny left the porch of her now ex-boyfriend, looking down at the ground as it began to rain and the glow of her body begins to dim. Gumball then shuts the door and runs up to his room to cry into his pillow. Darwin had noticed this and decided to go and comfort his older brother.

"Dude...are you o-"

"NO!" Gumball yelled back as tears slid down his furry cheeks, clenching onto said pillow.

"Why didn't I say anything? I could've saved ourselves from this, but I..."

Gumball had given up on trying to speak audible words and smushed his big head into the pillow, muffling utter nonsense. Darwin didn't know what do at that point and just went over to his fishbowl and layed inside, concerning staring at his brother until he eventually fell asleep. Gumball grew tired from crying and sorrowfully goes into slumber as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SO SORRY if this is short I SUCK


	2. The Glooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gumball sad as me when that finale hit

After a cold and sudden break up, Gumball never really felt the same. When he woke up, he just didn't have the energy to do...ANYTHING.

"Good morinin- what's wrong, Gumball?" Nicole asked as her three children sat at the table, giving them they breakfast.

"Penny had broken up with Gumball, and now he can't feel anything." Darwin blatantly told his adoptive mother.

"Ooh...what happened?"

"I don't know, she just came over and told him they needed a break."

Then, the school bus horn honked twice and the kids rushed outside...except for Gumball, who just dragged his paws to the bus and went inside. Without even looking at anyone, Gumball sat at the end of the bus, staring through the little window beside him. When the bus arrived at the school, Gumball's depressed behavior became more and more noticeable amongst the students. As a result, several rumors had spread regarding the situation(thanks to DARWIN), making it seem IMPOSSIBLE for Gumball to forget...

Until now.

Once the school day was done and over with, Gumball went and took the same seat he took the way there. He did the same thing, glaring at his abnormal little town through the window and whatnot. All of a sudden, Gumball heard a "sigh" next to him. His ears fliped up to the sound of this, he KNEW that voice, that smooth, gruff voice that once haunted him in the "good ol' days". Gumball then turn his head to see...

"Rob?"

At the same time, Rob had look over to the little kitten, surprised to see him beside him, or even talking to him.

"W-What are you doing on the bus?"

"Uh, I go here?"

"Yeah, dumb question.."

Gumball said nothing after that and continued his depressed glares in the window. Eventually, the bus stopped at the Watterson household, Darwin and Anais got off and waited for their older brother to come out as well. Gumball yet AGAIN dragged himself off the bus and into the house with the others. As the bus drove off, Rob saw a glimpse of Gumball being heaved inside his house by Anais.

"Was it REALLY that bad?" Rob thought, "Did she break him like he's broken me?"

All but Rob were left on the bus when it arrived at one of Elmore's dumps, the same one where he had been erased once...he still remembers that cold, painful time.

"You live HERE?" Rocky asked

"Unfortunately, yes." Rob answered as he walked off the bus and onto the dusty path to his "home". Even though it does give him horrifying and lonely feelings, Rob has gotten used to it and never bothered to find anywhere else.

At least, HE thought he has.

Gumball never really changed his emotion throughout the day, carrying that SAME sad frown from morning til' dusk, but he also carried thoughts about what happened on the bus.

"Does HE know? I-I mea- of COURSE he knows! Everyone knows...

_Gumball and Penny is over..."_


	3. The Contriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is the weekend and gumball could care less bout that sad, sad day, so he does his thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (After all these months, this chapter(more like this fanfic)has been kept in the dark, due to reasons explained the previous page. To apologize, I give what I've tried to make for chapter three.)

The next day, Gumball's sadness began to shrink and morph into his "neutral" feelings. It was the weekend, so he and the others didn't have to worry about waking up early for school. With that logic, Gumball slept til' at least 12:00 PM, only to wake up not knowing what to really do. So, he decided to just grab some unopened cereal, lounge on the couch(still in his pajamas, mind you), and stare at...WHATEVER Richard's "watching".

After a while, Gumball got bored of just sitting around and went up to his room to change(it's about time). 

As he was putting on his sweater, he slightly looked over to the window, only to expect sunshine, two-story houses, and coal-colored birds flying by. But, of course, something else caught his eye, something familiar. Gumball couldn't really make out what it was, so he went down to get a closer look. It turned out to be Rob in a bush across the street under a tree with a rock tied to a rope and branch. Gumball thought to himself, "Ah, typical Rob, always planning, but wait, he's...untying it?"

Gumball's eyes did NOT deceive him, the ex-villian WAS, in fact, undoing his doing. The answer to why seemed clear, but it didn't make any sense to Gumball, so he decided to go "investigate". Meanwhile, Rob had gotten finish untying the rock and had attempted to carry it away from there. Surprisingly, he didn't really have a big problem doing so, despite him having LITERAL noodles for arms.

"So, we meet again..."

Somehow, Gumball had appeared behind the cyclops with seconds. Rob was startled at how quick he showed up.

"...Yeaah..."

"Whatcha' doin' with the rock?"

"Well, since I'm not really feel 'villainous' anymore, I'm doing everyone a favor by getting rid of these contraptions." Rob began to get up, still holding the rock, slowly struggling to keep the grip.

"Now, if you'll excuse me...I'll be throwing this into the dump..."

"Can't you just leave it at a park or something?"

"Yeah, but no."

Before Gumball could say anything else, Rob got out from behind the bush and sped-walked away.

"That was...weird..." Gumball thought.

He didn't really think of it as anything real "suspicious", Rob has gotten a lot more "soft" lately.

Later in the day, Gumball and Darwin had went to the mall out of boredom, they didn't really want to buy anything, just a quick look around and maybe some lunch. They went to the video game store to see if there were any new "Legend of Zelmore" games out.

"Ugh, these games are ALWAYS so pricey! Who pays $40 on games about animals fighting to the death just to win badges?"

"Lonely old losers with no self-control and kids like us."

The two brothers sarcastically laugh at Gumball's remark and began to leave the store. As they were, Gumball looked around the area for anywhere else "interesting" to go. Before he could claim that there's nowhere else, he's eyes had met with...Rob?

"What's HE doing here? I thought he was out cleaning up his crimes or whatever." Gumball thought to himself as he focused on what Rob was doing.

"Uuhh..."

"Go on without me, I'll catch up."

"Ok..." Darwin went off as Gumball hid behind the mall's plants to spy on Rob.


	4. The Conforming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gambull and rub are bffs no mo’ with that fish filet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid repetition in writing, just remember whenever a character is in thought(included with quotations), the text will be in italics.
> 
> Also, to avoid confusion, sometimes the text will include the initial of the character.
> 
> (ok since ao3 doesn’t have an option to put text in italics in notes, just pretend this example is-)Ex: G(Gumball)- "Blah blah blah, I'm awesome."
> 
> That's all, thanks ^^

* * *

Rob had entered into the hardware store for, presumably, the 5th time(in Gumball's knowledge)

_"Pfft, everytime we're at the mall, he ALWAYS goes to that hardware store. What's with him and machines?"_

Gumball continued to study his nemesis' behavior as the cyclops began to browse through the store, checking out some items within the aisles. For some reason, Rob didn't seem as interested in them as he was the last time he was there, although, you can probably say that about that other time, too.

As a result, Rob ended up not buying anything from the store, going on about his day...in his miserable, cryptic life.

"Huh? Why doesn't he buy anything? That's literally defeating the purpose of going to the mall!"

Gumball continued to rant about how strange Rob was acting today to himself; why was he acting so much different than before? He knew that deep down that Rob wasn't all thunderstorms and hurricanes, but this just seemed..."off" to him.

"Gumball?"

The blue kitten literally squawked as Rob called his name from behind.

"R-Rob?! I-I uuh...didn't see you there, hehe!"

"Were you SPYING on me?"

"Pfft, whaaat? Of course not!- Yes."

"Why though? It's not like I'm that interesting anything..." Rob said in a sad tone, looking to the side.

"Wha- NO YOU'RE NOT!" Gumball responded.

"...Really?"

"I MEAN- YOU'RE BORING!" He lied.

"Hmph. Figured. But even if I was, it's no excuse to stalk people like this."

"I know...wait, why am I even listening to you? I got WAY more "exciting" stuff I wanna do!"

"Yeah, like stalking."

"W-We're nemeses, it's our job to check up on each other, to see each other's WEAKNESSES!"

"True...speaking of weaknesses, how're you doing with the breakup?"

(Well, I guess this answers Gumball's question from chapter two-)

"Wait, you knew?"

"Everyone knew. I'm really sorry, man."

"It's...it's alright...now."

After having THAT day be brought up, Gumball's emotions begun to shift back into depressive mode. Rob noticed this and immediately felt the deepest guiltiness for killing his shorter, fur coated arch's mood.

"Um...try not to think about it much, ok?-"

"Wait, that came out wrong- uuh...uuhhhh-"

"*Sigh* It's ok, dude, I'm over it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

But was he?

"Alright. I, um...I gotta go."

Rob begin to leave the kitten behind, looking for the exit. Gumball didn't really want Rob to leave, as he could probably get an explanation for his nemesis' change of character.

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Do you REALLY have to go?"

"I mean, there's nothing else for me to do here. Why?"

"N-No reason! I...uh...I mean, you're leaving so soon! Just because we're each other's "nemesis" doesn't mean we shouldn't care."

"Oh...fine. But I'm only staying 'cause I feel like I must."

The two had went over to Dinner to talk some more(or more like Gumball just picked a random place and it just happened to be "Dinner"). 

"Stay here, I gotta use the bathroom." Gumball said.

Of course, he didn't, and sneaked over to Larry, who was leaning up against the obviously fake jukebox, trying to relax on his break.

"Oh, it's you. What do YOU want? Can't you see I'm on my break?"

"Yeah...but I don't care. This is an emergency."

"Like what? Your dad is "dying" and needs the secret item on the menu?" Larry jokingly mocked.

_"What's with restaurants and secret menu items, seriously?"_

"No, dude. You don't understand. You see that guy over there? That's my nemesis, and I don't know why, but lately he's been acting a bit nicer, and it's kiiinda freaking me out."

"Well, maybe he's being nice because he WANTS to, ever think about that?"

"Yeaah....that's exactly what he wants you to think. On the outside, he's helping old people cross the street, but on the inside, he's planning EVIL! Which is why I need your help!"

"Dude, all I do here is serve food-"

"Great! Then do that!'

Several minutes of Gumball's ridiculous scheming and Larry enduring it all pass, as Rob began to worry about the kitten's absence.

"The heck is he?-"

"Heeey, I'm back. (cutesy)Did yuw mwiss me~?

"Yeah, sure. Well, when is the waiter supposed to come?"

"Ah, there's no need, I already ordered."

"Ooookay."

"So, you come here often?~"

"Uuh...no."

"Huh, thought you did. You look like the type of person that'd hang around here."

"Yeah..."

After a bit of an brief, intriguing, yet awkward chat between the two, Larry had came over to their table with the food.

"Ah, what do ya' know, the food's here!"

The order wasn't really much, just a burger and a soda cup full of Coke(or whatever soda they drink in the show-)...

But it was ALL for Gumball.

"Huh? W-Where's mine?"

Rob was puzzled on why the origami rock man only gave Gumball the food, thinking that he's made a mistake, until then he glanced at the blue kitten, whose face showed explicit mischievousness. What was this boy trying to accomplish?

"What do ya' mean? This IS what I ordered for us."

"I-Yo-You know what? It's fine, I'm not even that hungry."

"Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then you won't mind if I...do this?"

The kitten slowly lifted the burger near his muzzle, threatening to take a bite, teasingly looking up at his nemesis as he looked back in silent envy. Soon enough, Gumball had taken a bite larger than his own mouth, chomping the bitten piece as slow as possible.

"MMMM...Delithish." Gumball said within the mouthful.

"*Deep inhale*...*sigh*...Ok, you're obviously doing this for a reason."

"Uuummmmm...nu em nawt...I juzt wanted tu hang out wih you." Gumball lied through his burger-filled cheeks.

"Is this about me not be "villainous" anymore?"

"Wat?!....Nuuuuuuuuuuu...*big gulp*"

"*sigh* Gumball, I know how weird it is to see me like this, but I just don't see myself like that anymore. Maybe to you, but I don't..."

The kitten wasn't buying it.

"I've done many terrible things in the past...I've hurt people...real badly...I-I hurt you. You probably don't remember, but I do, everytime I think about it...it makes me feel sick, knowing what I've done...

"I don't want to hurt anyone...anymore than I've been hurt"

At this point, the blue cat realized Rob wasn't lying.

"I know I can't change the past, maybe not anymore, but I can at least try to start over, change myself...for the sake of Elmore."

"Aww, come on man! Now you're making me feel bad for eating this burger!"

"Sorry..."

"Is it true? You've really changed?"

"That's right."

"Oh. Well...then I guess that means we aren't nemeses anymore."

"Right..."

Gumball felt a bit defeated knowing that he didn't have somebody to hate him anymore. Even before he discovered Rob in his basement, he'd imagined what it was like having an enemy; causally starting "wars" with each other, expressing their hatred in the simplest of ways, trying to outdo one another, but it all seems that none of that will become factual.

"Hey, don't be too disappointed! I'm sure we can still "hate" each other, just maybe not in the way we used to."

"So...you want to be friends?"

_R -"F-Friends? Even after I ruined his life? Even after I kidnapped his friend's mother? Even after I risked people's sanities for the sake of this universe, this cat wants to be friends..._

_with ME?"_

"A-Are you sure? Oh...oh my gosh..."

"I mean, if you want to. Heh, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all."

"S-sure! It's been a while since I had friends...before..."

"Great!"

The two had spent the next ten minutes trying to get to know each other, even more than they already knew when they were foes. For once, they were at peace with one another.

For once, Rob was happy again.

But something still troubled him.

"Wait a minute, how are we gonna explain this to the others?"

That was something neither of them thought about before; because of Rob's reputation, the other kids might not accept the two being so cordial to each other.

At least, not how they(Gumball and Rob) think they will.

"Hmm...we'll just fake being nemeses until they notice."

"Mkay."

"Gumball!" A voice in the distance yelled, it was Darwin, who'd been waiting too long for his older brother and decided to look for him.

"D-Darwin! Dude, I am SO, SORRY!"

"You should be! You know how I get when I'm alone!"

"Yeah yeah...Look, Rob, I gotta go."

"W-What about your-"

Before Rob could finish his question, the Watterson brothers were gone. The only thing that evidenced Gumball's appearance here was the half-bitten burger and the untouched soda.

 _"Well, that just happened."_ He thought.

The cat and fish duo returned home, just in time for dinner. Gumball had kept his promise by not speaking about him and Rob's truce, for it wouldn't mean much to anyone.

Or would it?

Soon after Gumball left with Darwin, Rob decided to home to the abandoned construction site, taking the soda cup and what was left of Gumball's burger. When night came, the cyclops tried to keep himself from eating the rest, thinking that Gumball would want it again.

But then again he realized that burgers couldn't last forever and ate it anyways. It was cold, but it was something to fill up on.

Later that night, Rob laid down on his "bed" thinking about the possibilities of him and Gumball's newfound friendship,

and maybe...even more.

(To be continued...)

(JESUS CHRIST THIS CHAPTERS LONGER THAN THE OTHERS! Well, I hope this was worth the wait! I wasn't expecting to write so much in this chapter LMAO)


End file.
